Luz y Oscuridad
by Carluuch
Summary: Dicen que los patronus representan que animal somos,¿Cual sera Ginny Weasley? Una de las mas importantes reuniones del Ejercito de Dumbledore esta por comenzar. Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "¡Expecto Patronum!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer:Si hubiese creado Harry Potter,no estaría escribiendo …

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "¡Expecto Patronum!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

><p>Hacia casi un año que Voldemort habia vuelto,y aunque el ministerio lo niegue,todos lo sabian,se podia percibir el miedo .Pero una de las mas importantes reuniones del Ejercito de Dumbledore estaba por comenzar.<p>

Ginny Weasley se paró frente a una pared en el séptimo piso del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, junto a ella se veía el cuadro de Barnabás el chiflado enseñándole a unos trolls a bailar ballet.

Luego de asegurarse de que no habia nadie cerca,paso tres veces por la pared vacía pensando "Necesito la sala de reuniones del E.D"Poco a poco una vieja puerta se fue materializando frente a ella y divisó a Harry Potter,acompañado por el Ejercito de Dumbledore,esperándola para comenzar la practica.

-Llegas tarde.

-Si,lo se,tuve que esquivar a Umbridge,estaba vigilando la escalera del sexto piso.

-Esta bien,pasa.

La pelirroja se posiciono junto a sus compañeros,esperando las indicaciones del chico. Fue raro que la esperaran,ya que siempre empezaban a practicar y el que llegaba tan solo se unía.

-Espere a que vengan todos porque hoy aprenderemos algo nuevo,que dadas las condiciones del Mundo Mágico les servirá mucho.-Hace una pausa y dice- El hechizo que trataré de enseñarte es magia muy avanzada... Bueno, está muy por encima del Nivel de las Matrículas de Honor en Brujería. Se llama «Encantamiento Patronus».

Algunos sueltan pequeños gritillos.

-Les explicare: cuando sale bien invoca a un Patronus para que se aparezca, es una especie de antidementor, un guardián que hace de escudo entre el Dementor y ustedes.-Sonrió vagamente mientras hablaba,como si estuviese repitiendo las palabras que alguien le había dicho hace un tiempo,y probablemente asi era,pensó Ginny- Es la encarnación de la felicidad, por lo que,para invocarlo deben pensar y concentrarse en un recuerdo pronunciación del hechizo es: ¡Expecto Patronum!-Y de su varita surgió un hermoso ciervo plateado que comenzó a galopar por la sala.

Se fueron acomodando a diferentes distancias y comenzaron a practicar,a ver,tenia bastantes recuerdos felices,pero ninguno de los que había probado funcionaba.

Hasta que recordó uno,se concentro en este y lo plasmo en su mente:

_Era el verano antes de comenzar su quinto año,el próximo dia irían a pasar las vacaciones a el cuartel de la Orden del Fenix,asi que la familia Weasley decidió salir al estilo muggle,como no hacían hace mucho tiempo._

_A petición de ella habían ido a cabalgar,una actividad que la relajaba. Al llegar,corrió hasta Blackjack,su caballo preferido y lo montó,su padre debía estar molestando a el hombre a cargo con sus preguntas sobre los artefactos muggles,y los gemelos estarían planeando una de sus geniales travesuras._

_Comenzo a cabalgar,lento al principio,pero fue ganando velocidad,y poco a poco,todos sus problemas desaparecieron,ya Voldemort no seguía ganando terreno,ya no habían asesinatos,ya la paz había vuelto,solo estaban ella y el eran las hermosas sensaciones que la equitación le provocaba,por eso la varias vueltas por todo el a estos animales,sobre todo por lo que significaban,un caballo era un Heroe Guerrero,y le gustaba pensar que ella podria serlo. De repente oyó a su familia llamándola,al parecer había estado dos horas cabalgando._

_Bajo del caballo,tomo una manzana y se la dio a este,mientras ella tomaba un poco de agua,esa actividad,aunque le gustase tanto,la cansaba._

_Se despidió de Blackjack y fue con su familia,más tranquila que si Voldemort hubiese decidido que era demasiado cobarde como para gobernar el mundo mágico y por eso se hubiese retirado._

De repente,una bruma plateada salió de su varita,y tomo forma:un hermoso caballo comenzó a galopar por el salón junto con el ciervo de Harry,jugando con este.

Despues de todo,hasta en los momentos oscuros podía haber luz,solo había que recordar encenderla.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
